


When you open your eyes everything will be fine...

by Kofaros



Series: little Reggie wins hearts and saves adult idiots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Death Eaters, Good Tom Riddle, It's not Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, No Horcruxes, Orion is a calm but ferocious father, People here think before shit happens, because they just ignore him
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Жизнь уважающего себя чистокровного волшебника идет по одному пути. Получи хорошее образование, построй карьеру, воспитай наследника и уйди на покой, оставив ему свое место. Поэтому Орион знал, чего ожидать от своей жизни. Когда у него родился наследник, он просто повторял то, что делал его собственный отец. Но потом родился Регулус, его младший сын. У Ориона не было знаний о том, как вести себя с ребенком, которого они с женой даже не планировали. Он чувствовал себя настоящим отцом. Это чувство затмило его ожидания и изначальные планы, что могло навредить всем его представлениям о жизни и репутации. Орион знал, какой выбор сделает, когда возникнет необходимость, и был готов. Орион был Блэком, в конце концов, а Блэки никому не уступали и не подчинялись, даже если речь шла о их собственных родственниках.
Relationships: Arcturus & Regulus & Orion, Orion Black/Tom Riddle
Series: little Reggie wins hearts and saves adult idiots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. his family's member

Марволо задумчиво смотрел из окна замка Слизерин, покачивая в руке бокал огневиски. Когда-то он бы испытывал самодовольство и строил грандиозные планы. Но это было до того, как он узнал правду о своей семье. 

Сын магла и сквиба. Даже хуже _полукровки_. Бокал в руках мужчины почти треснул. Его все еще это злило. _Дамблдора бы это повеселило._ Губы Марволо скривились при мысли о старике.

Он считал директора Хогвартса всемогущим, даже боялся его. Но это было давно. Когда он убил своего отца и его семью, в нем что-то сломалось. Он почти совершил непоправимое. Почти разорвал свою душу на части ради бессмертия. Но что-то его остановило. Будто кто-то толкнул его руку, когда он держал свой старый дневник, чтобы сделать первый крестраж. И он задумался.

Зачем ему крестражи? Зачем бессмертие? Он не сотрет правду. Лишь поступит так, как того ждет надоедливый старик. Что бы там не говорил Альбус Дамблдор, он не думал о Томе Реддле иначе, чем об очередном Темном Лорде. Если бы старик дал ему шанс, если бы послушал и разрешил покинуть приют раньше времени, все могло быть по другому. Но ничего уже не исправить.

Том Реддл исчез с лица земли. Взял имя Марволо Слизерин и отправился в путешествие. Теперь уже никто не проследит путь Марволо, он сам не помнил все места, где побывал. Из смазливого сироты он превратился в очаровательного мужчину с туманным прошлым. Он думал о том, чтобы прийти в Хогвартс, но Дамблдор бы не дал ему преподавать там. _Так много слов, но все решают действия._

Лишь близкое окружение Марволо знало правду. Они разделяли его мнение о Дамблдоре.

-Бесполезно пытаться, - поморщился Абраксас, всегда ему помогавший. - Этого старика даже могила не исправит.

-Это точно, - фыркнул Яксли. - Он только говорит, но на деле? Он никогда не давал никому из слизеринцев не то что шанса, даже второй мысли. 

Марволо многое узнал за время путешествий, в том числе о себе самом. Оказалось, он не только потомок Слизерина, но и Гриффиндора. Это имело смысл, если подумать. Салазар и Годрик долгое время были лучшими друзьями, их потомки могли быть не затронуты враждой факультетов. 

-Ты родственник Поттеров, значит, - протянул Малфой, узнав об этом.

-Прости?

-Насколько я помню, они потомки Певереллов, которые, в свою очередь, потомки Гриффиндора.

Три брата. Поттеры потомки младшего, а Марволо - среднего.

-Не имеет значения, - устало произнес Слизерин. - Почти все чистокровные родственны друг другу. Это не делает нас семьей.

Абраксас сочувственно прищурился. Он знал, как его старый друг хотел обрести семью. Возможно, без Дамблдора на это был бы шанс уже давно. Малфой лишь мог надеяться, что Марволо не отказался от этой идеи окончательно.

-От Салазара остался только замок, - вздохнул Марволо тем временем. - От Годрика состояние. Жаль, что не остались портреты. Они бы многое могли рассказать.

-Стоит ли? - медленно уточнил Кит Нотт. - Нынешний Хогвартс совсем не похож на прежний. Не думаешь, что основатели были бы разочарованы? В конце концов, опасения Салазара сбылись.

_Маги больше не в безопасности._

Марволо скривился, отставляя бокал. Он ненавидел маглов из-за отца, это правда, но он прекрасно знал, что у чистокровных полно причин для ненависти. Все больше маглов узнавали о магии. Больше всего из-за маглорожденных. Конечно, они не могли скрывать такое от родных, но факт оставался фактом. Марволо знал, что не был единственным ребенком, к которому ужасно относились из-за магии. Может, маглы в приюте не знали, что это магия, но они знали, что Том Реддл отличался от них. Маглы слабые и трусливые создания. Они боялись всего, что не могли понять.

Может, это отчасти стало причиной, почему Марволо отказался от идеи крестражей. Он не хотел провести вечность, окруженным подобными людьми. А убивать всех подобных слишком хлопотно, по его мнению. Придется убить больше половины населения планеты, честное слово.

-По сути, ты остался один, - заметил Яксли. - У Когтевран была лишь дочь. У Пуффендуй было много детей, но теперь прямых потомков не осталось. Потомки Слизерина покинули страну, остались лишь Мраксы, в итоге. У Гриффиндора есть Поттеры, но ты главный в наследовании, так что...

Марволо Слизерин единственный прямой потомок основателей Хогвартса, оставшийся в Британии. Или в живых. Марволо знал, что лучшие из потомков Салазара переселились в Америку, но не знал, сколько крови предка в них осталось.

-Чем ты займешься, Марволо? - помедлив, спросил Абраксас.

-...Я не уверен. 

Чем ему заняться? Марволо опустился на диван и уставился в огонь камина. Все его мечты и надежды давно разбиты. Так себя чувствовал его предок, покидая место, которое сам помогал построить? Когда-то Том Реддл мечтал стать учителем, потом директором, потом даже Министром, чтобы сделать жизнь чистокровных магов лучше. А что теперь?

В Хогвартс он не вернется. Работа в Министерстве потеряла свою привлекательность для него. Уголки его губ чуть приподнялись. Он может начать с малого. Проба, если можно так выразиться. Даже Дамблдор не посмеет что-то сказать против.

-Абраксас, у тебя много друзей в Визенгамоте? С реальной силой?

-Несколько. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Арктурус передал Барти подписанный свиток.

-Это дельная мысль, - заметил Блэк.

Создание приюта только для магических детей. Почему они не додумались до этого раньше?

-Это потребует большой работы, - задумался Крауч. - Нужно будет отследить всех магов в Британии. Не всем это понравилось.

Арктурус хмыкнул. Альбус уже высказался на этот счет. Он считал, что им не стоит отслеживать маглорожденных детей. 

_-И как же вы знаете, что некоторые из них не живут в приютах и не подвергаются жестокому обращению из-за вспышек магии и того, что маглы не понимают, кто они?_

Вопрос Абраксаса Малфоя явно застал директора Хогвартса врасплох. После этого вопроса больше людей проголосовали за идею. 

-Работа Министерству обеспечена. - Блэк откинулся на спинку кресла. - Ходят слухи, что идею предложил потомок Слизерина.

-Я слышал, - кивнул Крауч. - Говорят, его имя Марволо Слизерин. Думаешь, это кто-то из потомков, покинувших страну?

-Возможно. Странно, что он не вышел в свет. Или, возможно, он будет делать это постепенно. 

-Кстати, - вспомнил Крауч. - Вальбурга вновь ожидает ребенка?

-Да, - равнодушно ответил Арктурус.

Вальбурга долго не могла забеременеть и Блэки уже начали опасаться, что прямого наследника у семьи уже не будет. Арктурус был главой семьи, логично, что его сын должен был стать следующим. Но он не называл Ориона своим наследником. 

Арктурус не был уверен, почему точно. Просто он считал, что Ориону чего-то не хватает. Может, какого-то стержня внутри? Орион искусный маг, особенно в защитных заклинаниях, но он был немного _отчужденным_ от остальных. Он явно злился за то, что Арктурус не назначил его своим преемником, но ничего не сказал. И в плане светской жизни семьи он предпочитал оставлять все Вальбурге. Арктурус думал, что его сыну стоило бы больше проявлять себя. 

Может, его вина? Арктурус по-своему любил своих детей, но знал, что был не лучшим отцом. Но это ожидаемо, к сожалению.

Чистокровные маги веками пытались спасти свой народ. Им приходилось роднить родственников ради этого. Потому что маглорожденные не заботились о безопасности магов, рассказывая близким-маглам о магии. Охота на магов и смерть многих магических детей ничего для них не значили, очевидно. 

Из-за этого у чистокровных были четкие цели. Чтить традиции, воспитывать наследников и защищать свои семьи. Они часто устраивали организованные браки. Конечно, в таких условиях семья, где все друг друга любят, была чудом. Арктурус женился по расчету, но полюбил Меланию всей душой. К сожалению, он долежн был думать о наследии в первую очередь. Чистокровные обучали своих детей с малых лет самым разным вещам и иногда этим лишали их счастливого детства. Особенно это касалось старых семей вроде Блэков. Арктурус воспитывал Ориона так, чтобы он стал достойным наследником. В результате Орион не испытывал большой любви в другим. 

Арктурус сомневался, что ему даже _нравится_ Вальбурга, что говорить о любви, но Орион знал свой долг. Он должен воспитать своего сына Сириуса так, чтобы тот стал следующим Лордом Блэком. Удивтельно, что Вальбурга вновь забеременела, но запасной наследник не был лишним. Арктурус подавил раздражение при этой мысли. Ему не хотелось думать о членах семьи как о вещах, но у него не было выбора.

________________________________________________________________________

_...Орион взял на руки новорожденного, чувствуя странный трепет. Он никогда не чувствовал подобного. Даже когда родился его долгожданный наследник, Орион лишь подержал его пару секунд и отдал жене. Он чувствовал, что выполнил свой долг тогда, не более. Он думал, что это нормально._

_Его родители не разменивались на сантименты. Он научился манерам быстрее, чем нормально говорить. В четыре года он мог рассказать родословную Блэков за восемь поколений. Конечно, у него были развлечения в детстве. Чистокровные волшебники чтят традиции и часто строги к детям, но они не монстры. Орион просто следовал примеру отца, когда это касалось семьи и детей. Он должен был воспитать Сириуса достойным титула Лорда Блэка. Он просто позволил Вальбурге это организовывать._

_Вторая беременность была большим сюрпризом для них. Они этого совершенно не планировали. Возможно, дело в этом?_

_Орион внимательно оглядел малыша в своих руках. Такой... крошечный. Медик сказал, что ребенок слаб здоровьем и ему нужен больший уход, чем был нужен Сириусу. Туманные глаза приоткрылись и уставились на Ориона. Малыш расплылся в улыбке и сердце мужчины странно дернулось._

_Рождение этого мальчика большая неожиданность. Орион не знал, как вести себя с сыном, которого не планировал. Все казалось таким... новым. Будто у него не было Сириуса. Но с Сириусом Орион брал пример с отца. Сириуса следовало воспитывать как наследника рода. Как воспитывать этого малыша?_

_-Как его имя? - уточнил медик, строча в пергаменте._

_-Регулус Арктурус Блэк._

_Вальбурга удивленно взглянула на мужа. Они не обсуждали имя. Орион косо посмотрел на Кикимера, ожидающего, когда хозяин отдаст ему ребенка, но мужчина не собирался выпускать дитя из рук._

_-Займись делом, эльф, - приказал Орион. - Ты должен присматривать за Сириусом._

_Орион чувствовал, что что-то безвозвратно изменилось, и впервые в жизни не знал, что ждет его в будущем. Странно, но это вызывало трепет в его душе..._

____________________________________________________________________________

Орион нахмурился, услышав тихий шепот из комнаты младшего сына. Они одни в доме, с кем он говорил? Мужчина заглянул в комнату. Регулус сидел на полу с книжкой с картинками в руках.

-Реджи, с кем ты говорил?

-Алианой, - овтетил малыш. Говорил он хорошо для его возраста, но не выговаривал все буквы. - Она насвала сталика сталым пнем.

Брови Ориона приподнялись. Он подошел к сыну и присмотрелся к книге. История Хогвартса в картинках? На открытой его сыном странице был нарисован Альбус Дамблдор.

-...Не могу не согласиться.

Орион незаметно оглядел комнату, садясь к сыну. _Никого не было._ Так что за Алиана?

-Что хотела Алиана?

Регулус пожал плечами, двигая свою книжку отцу, чтобы тот ему почитал. Орион чуть улыбнулся. 

Воспитывать Регулуса было... необычно. Освежающе даже. У Ориона не была готовой модели поведения с ним, поэтому он действовал так, будто шагал по зыбучим пескам. Он чувствовал себя _настоящим_ отцом. 

Конечно, Регулус долежн был знать все тоже, что и Сириус, как _запасной наследник_. Но Вальбурга не так настаивала на этом, как в случае с их старшим сыном. К тому же, Регулус был тихим и никогда не доставлял им проблем, так что она иногда даже забывала о его существовании. Щека Ориона непроизволько дернулась при этой мысли. Вальбурга не была плохой матерью, но она больше уделяла внимание _наследию_ , нежели их детям. 

Сириус был довольно капризным ребенком и мог закатить истерику, если не хотел что-то делать. Вот тогда Вальбурга ставила Регулуса ему в пример, радуясь, что младший сын не спорил с родителями. Воспитание детей шло по кругу у чистокровных, от родителей к следующим поколениям. 

Орион втянул Регулуса в свои колени, чтобы было удобнее. До рождения Реджи он не задумывался о том, как живут те, кто не родился в такой могущественной семье как Блэки. Точнее, Орион не думал о том, как они живут без организованных браков. Конечно, полюбить кого-то и жениться на нем не значит, что их семейная жизнь будет идеальной. В некотором роде организованные браки упрощают вещи. Например, поиск партнера из чистокровной семьи для продолжения рода. 

Но Орион не хотел, чтобы это постигло Регулуса. Он ведь не наследник, так что мог не спешить со свадьбой. Он мог бы найти того, кого полюбит. Проблема, как ни странно, в Арктурусе. Орион нахмурился, перелистывая страницу книги и начиная читать вслух.

Арктурус не так давно был у них и почему-то заинтересовался младшим внуком. Он не сказал этого прямо, но он дал знать, что считает именно Регулуса своим наследником. Это озадачило Вальбургу.

-Он ведь говорит о себе, верно? - взволнованно спросила она позже у мужа. - Что Регулус просто _его_ наследник, а не наследник Лорда?

-Не знаю, - честно признался Орион.

С Арктурусом никогда не угадаешь. Почему он обратил внимание на Реджи, а не Сириуса? Потому что у них общее имя и похожие белые глаза? Орион назвал своего сына в честь одних из самых ярчайших звезд небосвода. Он дал ему "королевское" имя, потому что считал своего сына особенным, но не из-за того, чтобы он стал главой их семьи. _Королем._

Быть Блэком - чуть ли не то же самое, что быть королевской крови. Арктуруса можно назвать королем из-за его силы и ауры вокруг него. Но Орион не хотел такой судьбы Регулусу. Эгоистично для чистокровного мага, но он не хотел, чтобы его маленький сын все свое время тратил на их семью. У Регулуса могла быть куда более приятная и великая судьба. 

_Ориону совершенно не нравились действия его отца..._

...Орион приостановился в дверях.

-Вальбурга, у нас есть знакомая по имени Алиана?

-Алиана? Не припомню такую.

Чуть позже он сообразил, что Регулус часто коверкал имена. Может, он хотел сказать Ариана? Имя странно зацепило, будто Орион его уже слышал в отношении Дамблдора, но не мог вспомнить детали. Он хотел отмахнуться от этого, но не сделал.

Никто не мог проникнуть в их дом. Призраки здесь не водятся. Регулус не мог просто придумать себе друга, который так отозвался о Дамблдоре. Реджи даже не знал о старике. Значит, кто-то все таки был с ним.

-Хозяин, вам не здоровится? - спросил Кикимер, заметив, как хмурый мужчина постукивает по столу. - Кикимер может...

-Я в норме, - отмахнулся от него Орион.

Его иногда раздражал их эльф. Домовик все себя так, будто являлся членом семьи Блэк, души не чая в Вальбурге, но в нем не было ничего особенного. 

Орион потер подбородок. Оставить это? Или что-то сделать? Алиана или Ариана, связанная с Альбусом Дамблдором. Не помешает проверить, вероятно...

...Орион поставил книги Регулуса на место и сел на кровать сына, поправляя на нем одеяло. 

_Ариана Дамблдор._ Блэк изучал историю директора Хогвартса еще в школе, вот откуда он знал имя. Но почему девочка пришла к Регулусу из всех людей? Хотя... Похоже, она не призрак в прямом смысле слова. Иначе Орион бы ее увидел тоже. 

В семье Блэк много магических талантов и особенностей. Арктурус имеет невероятное чутье, он всегда знает, говорят люди правду или лгут. Возможно ли, что Реджи так же видит больше, чем большинство людей? Тогда Лорд Блэк это понял, раз уже выделил его. 

_Тогда это плохо._ Орион скривился. Это не входило в его планы в отношении Регулуса. Нельзя, чтобы малыш выделялся, иначе его точно сделают наследником. Орион впервые в жизни чувствовал желание защищать кого-то. Он был искусен в защитной магии, но не более. У него не было чутья отца или непреклонного характера жены, но он был Блэком. Блэки никому не уступают. _Даже если речь идет о членах семьи._

_________________________________________________________

Орион мысленно закатил глаза, слушая ворчание жены и старшего сына. _Вот почему он не ходил с ними за покупками._ А ведь они еще даже не покинули магловскую улицу, когда Сириус заявил, что хочет красный свитер. Глаза мужчины перешли на Регулуса, молча идущего рядом. Взгляд мальчика был прикован к витрине пекарни. Орион прищурился, проникая в мысли ближайшего магла, чтобы узнать стоимость выпечки.

-Прекрати ныть, Сириус Орион Блэк. Это твое пятилетие, на вечере будут все влиятельные семьи. Это наш шанс наладить связь с Лордом Слизерином.

Реджи и Орион переглянулись. Вальбурга твердила об этом с момента, как Марволо Слизерин начал появляться на людях. Орион понимал ее чувства, как любой уважающий себя чистокровный волшебник, но ему никогда не нравился Абраксас Малфой, с которым Слизерин явно был близок. К тому же, этот Марволо Слизерин... разве это не Том Реддл? Регулус взял отца за руку, рассеянно кивнув, будто читая его мысли. Он тоже не был рад перспективе целый вечер любезничать с толпой людей.

-Регулус, иди нормально, - отвлеклась от Сириуса Вальбурга. - Чистокровные...

-Может, тогда перестанешь говорить об этом на магловской улице? - холодно прервал Орион, не отпуская руку сына. 

Вальбурга спохватилась, вспомнив, что они не наложили чары, отталкивающие взгляды маглов от них, потому что не стали надевать мантии в этот день.

-Это все ты, Сириус, - прошипела она. - Хоть бы раз не препирался по поводу одежды.

На этом она наконец успокоилась и Орион вновь расслабился. Кажется, его терпение становилось все короче, когда это пребывало к тому, как люди относятся к его младшему сыну...

_...Вальбурга подавила неосознанную дрожь, увидев выражение лица мужа._

_-Кто дал ему бруснику?_

_Тон Ориона был спокойным и ледяным, как туман на кладбище. Кикимер дрожал на полу, всхлипывая._

_-Кикимер не знал, хозяин. Кикимер хотел..._

_-Закрой рот._

_Холодные глаза Блэка пригвоздили Вальбургу к месту. Ориона не было дома, но она чувствовала, что он знал. Это она заставила детей съесть обед и десерт, приготовленные домовиком, уча их этикету и манерам. Регулус ничего не сказал ей, но пожаловался отцу на странное жжение во рту, когда тот пришел. Вальбурга не знала, что у ее младшего сына аллергия на бруснику._

_-Еще один такой раз и твоя голова окажется над лестницей._

_Кикимер залился слезами, но слова были сказаны в пустоту. У Вальбурги было нехорошее предчувствие, что они относились к ней. Ее муж никогда не показывал заинтересованности в чем-то и не держал каких-то обид, потому что это было выше его достоинства. Поэтому такая перемена страшила ее. Вопреки тому, что думал Арктурус, его сын не подчинялся никому. Он просто **позволял** жене заниматься их семьей. Не более того. _

_Вальбурга за эти годы успела забыть, почему когда-то опасалась выходить за Ориона. Он никому не подчинялся, скрывал свои чувства и был окружен людьми. Такой мужчина мог найти партию лучше, чем она. Он мог завести молодую любовницу или даже новую жену, с которой мог продолжать род Блэков. Вальбурга забыла об этом, когда у них наконец родился наследник, думая, что Ориона все устраивает._

_Орион оставил жену и домовика в кухне и вернулся в комнату младшего сына. Регулус приоткрыл сонные глаза, почувствовав его присутствие._

_-Папа?_

_-Спи, - мягко сказал Орион, садясь в кресло у его кровати. - Зелье скоро подействует. Когда ты откроешь глаза, все будет хорошо._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения для тех, кто в танке:  
> Марволо повзрослел и избавился от крови отца магией, так что его почти никто не может узнать теперь. Он не пришел в Хогвартс ради должности, не создал крестражи, поэтому Пожирателей Смерти как таковых не существует. Так что никакой войны.


	2. his father's son

Марволо, конечно, хотел скрыться от надоедливых женщин, которые использовали любую возможность, чтобы познакомиться с ним _поближе_. Но он не ожидал найти младшего сына Блэков под столом с закусками, куда его привела Нагайна. Светлоглазый мальчик удивленно моргнул и подвинулся, держа в руках тарелку с фруктами. 

Сидеть под столом на светском вечере, полном чистокровных магов, или отбиваться от людей, желающих подружиться или даже жениться? _Очевидный выбор._ Марволо быстро скользнул под стол, пока его никто не заметил, ощутив легкие чары на длинной скатерти. Кто-то специально зачаровал ее так, чтобы ребенка не было видно, пока не заглянешь под ткань?

-Вкусная еда помогает чувствовать себя лучше, - заметил ребенок, давая ему мандарин. - Я Регулус Блэк.

-Спасибо. Мое имя Марволо Слизерин, - чуть улыбнулся Слизерин. - Давно ты здесь отдыхаешь?

-Почти весь вечер, - пожал плечами Регулус. - Мама занята Сириусом. И тобой, нет?

Марволо против воли поморщился. Вальбурга Блэк и правда пыталасть завести с ним несколько разговоров, явно не зная, где начать. Ее муж же к нему вообще не подходил, беседуя с другими людьми. Это почему-то напомнило школьные времена. Слизерин смутно помнил сероглазого холодного слизеринца, который не пытался с ним сблизиться, в отличие от других, кто знал о наследии Тома Реддла. Орион Блэк всегда казался ему каким-то безэмоциональным и плывущим по течению. 

Честно говоря, Марволо не представлял, зачем делать из дня рождения ребенка светский вечер. Абраксас лишь пожал плечами на это.

-Традиции, Марволо. Это шанс завести новые связи. Это то, как живут чистокровные. Честно говоря, - поморщился Малфой, - мой сын был очень этим расстроен, потому что хотел провести свое пятилетие с друзьями у нас дома. Тяжело признаваться, но я начал замечать, что Люциус отдаляется от меня из-за того, как приходиться вести себя чистокровным. Надеюсь, я не стану, как мой отец.

Отец самого Абраксаса никогда не уделял ему внимания больше, чем необходимо. Поэтому Абраксас даже не был огорчен его смертью.

Марволо понимал причины чистокровных, но у него все еще было свое мнение. Конечно, после или до светского вечера родители могли отпраздновать день рождения ребенка как подобает семье. Но при взгляде на Вальбургу Блэк создавалось впечатление, что ей такое и в голову не придет.

-Верно, - ответил наконец Марволо. - Боюсь, она среди тех, кого я бы хотел избежать.

Регулус понимающе кивнул. Скорее всего, его отец именно этим и занимался сейчас. 

-Ты правда создал тот приют?

-Да, - кивнул мужчина. - Твои родители обсуждали это?

-Все обсуждали это. Это добавило Министерству работы.

Нагайна на плечах Марволо хихикнула. Мальчик протянул ей перепелиное яйцо, даже не моргнув глазом на ее размер. Марволо чуть усмехнулся.

Малыш был прав. У Министерства добавилось работы. Приют давно был закончен и отлично работал, принимая всех магических детей, оставшихся без опекунов. Но это показало, что не все так радужно в магловском мире. Как и думал Марволо, некоторые дети подвергались жестокому обращению. Это вынудило Визенгамот начать тотальную проверку.

Проверялись _все_ семьи, где были замечены следы магии. Слизерин не вникал в детали, но знал, что некоторые семьи были лишены родительских прав. Многим маглам пришлось изменять память по очевидным причинам. Визенгамот даже одобрил идею Барти Крауча о пересмотре законодательства, касающегося отслеживания магических детей. Абраксас сказал, что Дамблдор пытался протестовать, но впервые за долгие годы его не послушали. Когда проверка дошла до Хогвартса, старик был вынужден замолчать.

Марволо даже не имел желания злорадствовать, потому что потерял хоть какой-то интерес к школе и самому директору. У него было чем заниматься, так почему он должен был тратить время на мысли о старом дураке? Он и не подозревал раньше, что без этого его жизнь станет настолько спокойнее. 

Разобравшись с приютом, Слизерин предложил создать начальную школу для магических детей. В нее могли ходить и маглорожденные, благодаря чему они не будут так растеряны, попав в магический мир. Марволо хорошо помнил свой первый год. Ему повезло, что он был наследником Слизерина и что его окружали влиятельные и знающие люди, но остальные? Как дети, никогда не слышавшие о магии, должны были учиться в магической школе? Их просто вырывали из их привычного мира и оставляли в школе, где не было никого, на кого они могли бы положиться.

Эту идею тоже одобрили. Голосов было больше, чем при идеи с приютом, что заставило Марволо усмехнуться тогда. 

Регулус сунул в рот дольку яблока, разглядывая мужчину.

-Голубые глаза идет тебе больше, чем красные, - туманно выдал он.

-Прости? - моргнул Марволо.

Мальчик наклонил голову, моргнув. 

-Хм? Эти яблоки вкусные.

Юный Блэк сунул ему в руки яблоко, будто ничего не говорил до этого. Марволо и Нагайна переглянулись. 

-Мама недавно бушевала хотя, - продолжил ребенок. - Она не любит оборотней.

-Ах, это. - Марволо магией избавился от шкурки мандарина. - Не она одна.

Он не знал, что точно случилось, но в Министерстве уволили несколько человек из-за оборотней. Было решено заняться их проблемами наконец. Зельевары начали искать способ, благодаря которому оборотни перестанут терять разум в полнолуние. Кажется, у семьи Принц получалось лучше всего. Слизерин с ними не пересекался, но слышал слухи. 

Эйлин Принц сбежала с маглом, но это закончилось не лучшим образом. Ее родители вернули ее домой, вместе с сыном, а судьба магла была покрыта мраком. Это случилось через некоторое время после проверки магических детей, так что Марволо имел подозрения о том, что случилось на самом деле. Ну, его это не касается. Принцы снова были семьей и занимались своими делами. Они разрабатывали зелье для помощи оборотням.

Конечно, оборотни не единственные существа, с которыми маги не сильно ладили, но это уже что-то. Ожидать большего было бессмысленно, по мнению Слизерина. Традиции в Британии ценились слишком сильно, чтобы маги двигались вперед так быстро.

Марволо и Регулус закончили с фруктами, когда гости начали расходиться, видимо. Скатерть на столе поднялась и Абраксас поднял брови.

-Серьезно, Марволо?

-Это ты кинул меня на растерзание тем дамам.

Регулус тем временем шустро выполз из-под стола и прыгнул в руки подошедшего отца. Орион Блэк кинул взгляд на Марволо.

-Мистер Реддл.

И просто ушел. Регулус помахал Слизерину через его плечо. Марволо вылез из-под стола и нахмурился.

-Он меня узнал.

-Я заметил, - пробормотал Малфой. - Мне одному показалось, что это прозвучало угрожающе?

Марволо кивнул в знак согласия. Блэк предупредил его о том, что он не приближался к его сыну? Как он его даже узнал, если они никогда не говорили толком? Он явно никому об этом не сказал хотя, даже жене. 

_~Ну, это было неожиданно, ~_ прошипела Нагайна. _~ Аккуратнее, Марволо, он пах яростью._

Марволо перевел ее слова для друга.

-Яростью? - Малфой нахмурился. - Я не люблю иметь с ним дело, потому что не могу понять его чувства. Он всегда равнодушный. Но он знал, что его сын здесь. Когда все начали расходиться, он сразу пошел сюда. А вот Вальбурга ушла с Сириусом.

-Кстати об этом. Что за слухи о том, что Арктурус назначил Регулуса наследником?

-Не уверен. Он сказал об этом лишь раз, но... Арктурус не тот, кто берет свои слова назад.

Марволо задумчиво покрутил яблоко, отданное Регулусом. Ему не давали покоя слова о цвете его глаз. Что малыш имел в виду?

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Минерва проводила группу слизеринцев взглядом. Гораций оторвался от газеты.

-Что-то не так, Минерва?

-Они... игнорируют гриффиндорцев. - Слизнорт приподнял бровь. - Ты понял, о чем я. Споров между факультетами стало меньше, но... Все слизеринцы просто игнорируют остальных.

Филиус отвлекся от разговора с Помоной.

-Им есть чем заняться, ведь так? В смысле, раньше они спорили с гриффиндорцами из-за разницы во взглядах. Но теперь они решили, что это не стоит их внимания.

-Ну, - прищурилась Поппи, глянув на пустое кресло директора. - Я знаю того, кто не привык быть проигнорированным.

-Хм. - Слизнорт отложил газету. - Он хочет познакомиться с Марволо Слизерином, но того не интересует Хогвартс. Кажется, Альбус решил посетить один из светских вечеров чистокровных для этого. 

-Он может, конечно, ведь он директор Хогвартса и Верховный чародей Визенгамота, - с сомнением произнесла Помона, - но вряд ли чистокровным это понравится. Что за вечер? 

-Связанный с днем рождения младшего ребенка семьи Блэк.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Барти быстрым шагом прошел мимо Дамблдора, краем глаза заметив, что директор выглядел странно растерянным, но не остановился. Крауч вошел в кабинет Арктуруса, помахивая свитком.

-Мы наконец закончили с новыми законами.

-Отлично, - проворчал Блэк, отмахиваясь от Октавиана Принца. - Отцепись уже со своим зельем.

-Тебе надо взбодриться, Арктурус. Иначе ты так и помрешь на этом стуле.

-Ты слишком энергичный.

Октавиан закатил глаза, даже если это было правдой. С возвращением дочери к нему вернулась прежняя оживленность. К тому же, у него теперь еще и внук есть. Мысли о Северусе перешли к Тобиасу Снейпу, но он отогнал их. Магл мертв, это все, что имело значение.

-Остались законы об оборотнях.

Барти сморщился. Все из-за Лайелла Люпина. Он никогда не держал язык за зубами. Хорошо, что Фенрир Сивый не убил его за оскорбления оборотней. Но зато это показало, что даже Сивый не терпел тех, кто причинял боль детям. Кто бы подумал, что он кусал детей для их защиты от жестоких опекунов?

-Люпина уволили?

-Да, - равнодушно ответил Принц. - Кажется, Дамблдор пытался его защитить, но он не имеет власти делать подобное.

-Дамблдору какое до этого дело? - не понял Блэк.

-Он говорил, что оборотни могут отомстить семье Люпина, - пожал плечами Октавиан. - Как видишь, этого не произошло.

-Может, поэтому он выглядел таким растерянным. Не суть, - покачал головой Крауч. - Ты отдашь внука в младшую школу? Я думал, что моему сыну пойдет это на пользу. У него мало друзей, а мы с женой работаем и не хотим оставлять его одного.

-Да, - кивнул Октавиан. - Идея с этой школой была превосходна. Хотя мне нет дела, но Марволо Слизерин неплох. Он ведь был на пятилетии твоего внука?

-Хм? А, да, - подтвердил Арктурус. - Хотя он искусно скрылся в середине вечера. Очевидно, все хотят наладить с ним связь. Неудивительно, Вальбурга тоже об этом мечтает. Вероятно, она попытается сделать тоже на день рождения Регулуса.

-Правда? - Обычно подобное проводили лишь для наследников семьи. - Кстати, ты что, правда решил сделать его своим наследником?

-Почему нет? - усмехнулся Арктурус. - Мы похожи.

Барти и Октавиан скептически переглянулись. 

-Я удивлен, что Орион назвал его в твою честь, - заметил Принц. - Ничего личного, но вы не точно близки, да и Орион... Ну, мне кажется, он не был рад твоим словам.

Артурус приподнял бровь. 

-О чем ты?

-Он был каким-то раздраженным после того дня. Обычно он лучше контролирует свои эмоции.

Блэк потер подбородок. Он не заметил, чтобы Орион был недоволен. Потому что обижен за то, что Арктурус не назначил наследником его? Почему-то в это не верилось. Арктурус что-то упустил?

_______________________________________________________________________________

Орион укрыл сына одеялом, садясь на стул. Кикимер неуверенно потоптался у двери.

-Хозяин, лекарь ушел. Кикимер может позаботиться о...

Домовик вздрогнул, когда серые глаза взглянули на него с ледяным презрением. 

- _Исчезни_ и не вздумай заходить сюда.

Кикимер торопливо скрылся, закрыв за собой дверь. Орион раздраженно цыкнул. _Он сам прекрасно позаботится о своем сыне._

Иногда он забывал, что у Регулуса было слабое здоровье. Смотря на бледного мальчика, сердце мужчины странно сжималось. Глупо, но он боялся, что однажды его малыш не откроет глаза.

_Это пугает._ Это заставляет Ориона нервничать. Ему кажется, что он не переживет, если с его ребенком что-то произойдет. Он не мог представить, как будет вдали от сына. Орион нахмурился, думая о школе, созданной Марволо Слизерином. Идея хорошая, но он не мог отпустить Регулуса туда. Вдруг Реджи вновь заболеет? Вдруг поранится? И самое главное... Орион не сможет его видеть каждый день. 

Работа, дом. Для Ориона это был просто распорядок дня. Он не видел между ними разницы, он не заботился об этом. Регулус - другое дело. Орион будто оживал, когда был с сыном. Это заставляло его думать о будущем.

_Хогвартс._ Мужчина инстинктивно посмотрел на детскую книгу на полке. _Альбус Дамблдор._

Если Регулус пойдет в Хогвартс, то его ждет такая же серая монотонная жизнь, какая была у Ориона в юности. Если Арктурус останется при своем решении, то между Регулусом и Сириусом может вспыхнуть борьба за титул Лорда. К тому же, старому директору не место рядом с Реджи.

Но что делать? Отправить Регулуса в другую школу? Проблема в Вальбурге. Орион сам не заметил, как скривил губы. Когда она начала так сильно его раздражать? Он знал, что легко может проигнорировать ее мнение, но сколько это будет продолжаться?

-Пап, - сонно сказал Реджи. - Мы пойдет гулять завтра?

-Мы пойдем, когда ты поправишься, малыш.

Орион наклонился и поцеловал сына в лоб. Регулус тихо угукнул и вновь уснул. 

-Если я не могу пойти против их мнения, я просто пройду через них, - произнес Орион в пустоту. 

Верно. Орион чистокровный маг, он уважал свое наследие, разумеется, но... Зачем ему все это? Арктурус никогда не считал его достойным титула Лорда Блэка. Вальбургу он не любил. Сириус был всего лишь наследником рода для него. Орион не мог заставить себя чувствовать что-то иное по отношению к ним, потому что для него они были _обязанностью_. Но он выполнил свой долг, разве нет? Сириус продолжит дело семьи, так что... 

У него нет причин и дальше исполнять эту роль. Блэк знал, что Регулус для него в приоритете. Если мальчику будут угрожать чистокровные, то Орион выберет его. Не лучше ли оставить все до того, как репутация Блэков серьезно пострадает? В конце концов, именно этому его учил собственный отец. Семья превыше всего. Просто так вышло, что _настоящей_ семьей для Ориона стал младший сын...

...Как и обещал, Орион взял сына на прогулку, когда тот поправился. Они гуляли по магловскому Лондону, рассматривая людей и магазины, пока не остановились в небольшом парке. Блэк мысленно хмыкнул, наблюдая за тем, как Реджи играет с мальчиком его возраста в мяч. Кто бы подумал, что он будет таким заниматься? Его сын хотел знать все о мире, даже о маглах. Орион не возражал, честно говоря, некоторые вещи были интересны даже ему. Он мог сказать, что изобретения маглов были довольно занятными, даже если он не стал относиться к ним лучше, чем к надоедливым щенкам. 

Он подумал о Томе Реддле. Или Марволо Слизерине, как тот себя называл. Приют, школа. Это были отличные идеи. И они были _исполнены_. Это многое улучшило. И в тоже самое время это не изменило ничего. В Хогвартсе, по крайней мере. Орион знал, что напряжение между Слизерином и Гриффиндором утихло, но лишь из-за того, что змеи взяли пример со своего Лорда.

_Игнорирование._ Слизерин не лез в дела других людей, занимался лишь своими. Он _игнорировал_ Хогвартс, будто школы не существовало для него. Слизеринцы стали игнорировать гриффиндорцев, стараясь не попадаться на провокации. И их стали меньше беспокоить, так что это работало. Но что дальше?

Орион по себе знал, что чистокровных не исправить. Они слишком давно защищали себя от окружающего мира, чтобы так просто измениться. Самого Ориона изменило рождение нежданного ребенка, который стал для него всем миром. Может, через десяток лет что-то изменится, но не раньше.

Внимание Ориона привлекли волосы мальчика, игравшего с Регулусом. С черного они сменили цвет на белый. Мужчина с глазами коньячного цвета, сидящий рядом с Блэком на скамейке, повел плечом.

-Маглы не видят это, - произнес он.

-Ясно. - Орион прищурился. - Я не заметил.

Другой маг хмыкнул.

-Я слишком давно сливаюсь с маглами, хоть и чистокровный. Это вопрос выживания, не так ли?

-Верно. 

Регулус и мальчик с изменяющими цвет волосами посмотрели в сторону и помахали кому-то. Глаза Ориона сузились, потому что в той стороне никого не было, но почти сразу он расслабился. Мужчина рядом с ним рассмеялся.

-Неудивительно, что Ситх сразу пошел к твоему сыну. Полагаю, они будут обмениваться письмами теперь.

-Так он тоже, - пробормотал Орион. - А ты?

-Нет, - покачал головой незнакомец. - Он пошел в моего отца. Ну, лучше так, чем _другая сторона_. - Он скосил глаза на Ориона. - А у вас есть другая сторона?

-Нет, - хмыкнул Блэк. - Мы давно роднимся между собой. Не уверен, что мой сын унаследовал что-то от меня. По крайней мере, он не унаследовал от своей матери тоже.

-Знакомая ситуация. Хотя... _ее_ отец убил моего. - Мужчина наклонил голову. - А я убил ее, в конечном итоге.

Узнав правду? Орион прищурился, обдумывая это. Маг рядом разглядывал его, любопытный, как он отреагирует. Блэка не волновало само убийство, это не редкость среди чистокровных, даже если об этом не говорят. Месть не самый худший повод для убийства. Вот только...

-Из-за сына.

-Верно. Она никогда не была ему угрозой, но _могла_ стать. И я не стал рисковать.

Больше они не говорили, сидя в тишине. Когда Ситх и Регулус наконец наигрались, они лишь кивнули друг другу.

-Было весело? - спросил Орион по пути домой.

-Очень. Ситх много видит.

Случайная встреча? У судьбы странное чувство юмора. Столкнуть двух детей, которые видят больше, чем говорят, и двух мужчин, готовых на все ради них. Незнакомец убил жену, потому что она могла стать угрозой их сыну. Он так любил его? Он ненавидел жену за прошлое? Почему сошелся с ней, если знал правду? Почему прости смерть отца, но не позволил ей жить, когда у них родился ребенок? 

Реджи молча шел, держась за руку отца и вспоминая слова нового друга.

_Наши отцы похожи, знаешь? Эта темная часть нас всех объединяет._

Регулус украдкой посматривал на отца, думая об этом. У каждого из Блэков было что-то особенное. Интуиция, способности метаморфа, сумасшествие, тактический ум и подобное. У Вальбурги это была деловая хватка, у Сириуса решимость, у Арктуруса интуиция. У Ориона тоже что-то было. Конечно, он был красив, умен и силен, но так были все Блэки. Что же это? У Регулуса тоже это было. Как у Ситха и его отца. Но что именно?

Ответ нашелся на пятилетие Реджи. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_Традиции, величие, слава, даже дом. Все это принадлежало семье. Все шло согласно обычаю. Его жизнь была расписана до мелочей еще до его рождения. Жена и наследник были просто частью плана. Он соблюдал законы семьи и не видел смысла что-то менять, пока все шло своим чередом. Но у него никогда не было чего-то своего. Он работал и зарабатывал, но у семьи огромное состояние, так что его деньги просто лежали в банке, потому что ему не на что было их тратить. Поэтому он редко испытывал сильные эмоции, чувствуя лишь равнодушие или спокойствие._

_Но серые глаза Ориона отлили сталью, стоило ему увидеть палочку в руках Дамблдора, стоящего около Регулуса. Это **его** ребенок. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Празднование дня рождения младшего сына Блэков было скромнее, чем у старшего, но там присутствовали влиятельные люди. Альбус лишь хотел спросить у Регулуса Блэка, знает ли он Марволо Слизерина и где тот был, но заметил, что у мальчика развязался галстук. Он только собирался помочь ему завязать его магией, как буквально _почувствовал_ жажду крови из-за спины, пославшую мурашки по его позвоночнику.

_-Совсем страх потерял, Дамблдор?_

Столько ярости и холода в чьем-то голосе Альбус никогда не слышал. Он торопливо обернулся, убирая палочку.

-Орион.

Не надо было находиться рядом, чтобы чувствовать, как вокруг Ориона трещал воздух. Маги поблизости повернулись в их сторону. 

-Ты направил палочку на _моего_ ребенка, - процедил Орион. 

-Я просто хотел помочь ему с галстуком, - умиротворяюще пояснил Альбус, слегка удивленный. Почему Орион Блэк вдруг так разозлился? - Ты ведь не думаешь, что я собирался навредить ребенку, мой мальчик?

Губы Ориона растянулись в кривой и злой умешку, но глаза... глаза напоминали лезвие и излучали _бешенство_. Воздух вокруг него просто сочился темной магией.

_-Не задавай такие вопросы, когда убил сестру в дуэли со своим любовником Гриндевальдом, старик._

Сердце Альбуса будто рухнуло вниз, а его дыхание перехватило. Он не замечал, как чистокровные зашептались, пораженно переглядываясь. Как Марволо Слизерин, до этого направлявшийся в его сторону, заметив его рядом с Регулусом, замер вместе с Абраксасом Малфоем. Или как глаза Арктуруса едва заметно расширились, не отрываясь от сына. Орион этого тоже не замечал. Он двигался плавно и медленно, будто в любой момент был готов _атаковать_.

-Я не позволю вредить _моему, -_ продолжил он, встав напротив директора Хогвартса. - Запомни это, Альбус Дамблдор. В следующий раз я не буду тратить время на разговоры. - Орион взял в руки сына, подбежавшего к нему. - Уж ты то знаешь это _чувство_.

_Одержимость._ Когда тот, кто имел все и ничего одновременно, находил что-то особенное для себя, весь мир переставал иметь значение. Значение имело лишь его сокровище. Цель, человек, хобби, это могло быть что угодно.

_И Геллерт Гриндевальд был человеком с такой одержимостью._

Орион ушел с сыном на руках, оставив давящее чувство чего-то темного в воздухе, и думая о той встрече в парке. Вот теперь он _понимал._ Даже _возможность_ того, что чему-то дорогому его сердцу будет угрожать опасность, сводила с ума. Вальбурга дала Регулусу бруснику, что вызвало аллергическую реакцию, Дамблдор держал в руках палочку, Сириус мог стать соперником в борьбе за титул, по вине Арктуруса. 

Эгоизм, собственничестно, одержимость, любовь и жажда крови. Все было перемешано, все было новым. Орион не испытывал такого раньше. Эти чувства пугали и будоражили. 

-У нас будут проблемы? - спросил Реджи, потирая сонные глаза.

-Нет, спи. Когда ты откроешь глаза, все будет хорошо.

Можно сказать, он вызвал скандал. Оскорбил и почти атаковал символ света на глазах многих чистокровных магов. Вещь, которую никто из Блэков никогда бы не совершил. Позор всему наследию. Полное нарушение этикета чистокровных.

Уголок губ Ориона приподнялся. Давно он не чувствовал себя таким _живым_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения для тех, кто в танке:  
> Из-за всех проверок в Министерстве Принцы узнали о судьбе дочери и внука и забрали их к себе. Крауч-старший, видя состояние детей, которые подвергались жестокому обращению или были игнорируемы опекунами, всегда уделял внимание своему сыну. Лайелла уволили из-за того, что Министерство пересматривало многие законы и не хотело еще большей шумихи. Они решили заняться проблемой оборотней, поэтому Фенрир не стал кусать Ремуса, решив понаблюдать за событиями.


	3. his grandfather's grandson

Вальбурга глубоко вдохнула, положив ладонь на дверь в спальню. Она никогда не видела Ориона _таким_.

Пока было забавно видеть, как побелевший Дамблдор спешно покидает дом, _страх_ перекрывал веселье. В иной ситуации она была бы зла, потому что произошедшее, скорее всего, оставит пятно на репутации семьи. Нарушить этикет чистокровных, почти атаковать сильнейшего мага в Британии, оскорбить его, просто уйти после этого. Но это был _Орион_. 

Вальбурга не считала его слабым из-за того, что он не выражал свое мнение. Она знала, что ему просто _все равно_. Знала, что отчасти это из-за порядков в их семье. Чистокровные делали все, чтобы защитить себя и свою честь. Даже если им придется пожертвовать своими желаниями. Орион мало чем интересовался в этой жизни. Она могла лишь припомнить его страсть к защитным заклинаниям и рунам, не более. 

Но этим вечером все было по-другому. Он был в бешенстве. Как будто взорвалась пороховая бочка. Как будто он давно копил в себе ярость и сорвался, увидев палочку, направленную на сына.

После его ухода и побега Дамблдора Вальбурга бросила все силы, чтобы сделать вид, будто ничего не случилось. Гости вскоре разошлись, обсуждая случившееся. 

_У директора была сестра?_

_Дамблдор и Гриндевальд? Неужели это правда?_

_Говорили, что они были друзьями в юности, так?_

Вальбурга сама была шокирована этим, но у нее не было времени это обдумывать. Она отправила Сириуса спать и пошла к Ориону, но... Это давящее темное чувство все еще было в доме. Орион был темным магом, но исходящая от него тьма поражала. Даже стоя за дверью, Вальбурга чувствовала эту тьму.

У все на устах будут не его слова, а действия. Он защищал младшего сына. Не своего наследника. Вот что поразило Вальбургу больше всего. И напугало.

Она наконец открыла дверь и вошла в спальню. Орион стоял у окна, смотря в темное небо. Его вещей в комнате уже не было. Женщина сглотнула.

-Арктурус сказал, что зайдет утром, - произнесла она.

-Меня это не волнует.

Орион повернулся к ней. Он выглядел как обычно, но глаза все еще не потеряли стальной оттенок. Он поднял руку с зажатым в ладони свитком.

 _Свадебный контракт._ Традиция чистокровных. Условия могли быть самыми разными. У Ориона и Вальбурги их было не много, но там был пункт о расторжении брака по инициативе одного из них. Это лишь формальность, потому что чистокровные почти не разводились, ведь женились они часто из-за чего угодно, но не любви.

Свиток сверкнул пламенем в руке Блэка. У Вальбурги перехватило дыхание. 

-Орион...

Он наклонил голову.

-Я никогда не любил тебя, ты это знаешь. _И я убью тебя, если встанешь на пути._

Она почти отшатнулась. Она знала, что он не любил ее, но не знала, что он пойдет на подобное.

-Почему? - спросила она. - Ты ведь знаешь, что все не будет так просто. Пойдут слухи, тебя ждет изгнание, наша репутация!..

-Мне нужен лишь Регулус. Я забираю его и ухожу. Все очень просто, Вальбурга. 

-Но Арктурус никогда не...

-Увидим, - криво улыбнулся Орион...

...Орион встретил Арктуруса на следующий день в Министерстве, когда оставил заявление об уходе на столе главы своего отдела. 

-Хочешь мне что-то сказать? - размеренно спросил Лорд Блэк, встав перед ним.

_-Втянешь моего ребенка в свои игры и я сниму с тебя голову, Арктурус Блэк._

Глаза Арктуруса расширилсь в удивлении, пока глаза Ориона остались холодными и равнодушными. Он видел не отца, снимая золотое кольцо с фамильным гербом.

-У Блэков есть наследник. _Моего_ наследника эта семья не получит.

Орион видел _врага,_ отдавая кольцо окаменевшему Лорду Блэку.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Регулус в третий раз пронесся мимо отца, вертя головой. Едва проснувшись в новом доме, он тут же начал исследовать его.

Двухэтажный, с тремя спальнями, на берегу озера. Вокруг дома было тихо и светло. Прямая противоположность дому на площади Гриммо 12.

-Как тебе? - поинтересовался Орион, сидя за столом и подперев щеку рукой. 

-Потрясающе!

Орион чуть улыбнулся. Он купил этот дом на собственные деньги и сам его зачаровал. Он оставил все Вальбурге, потому что это принадлежало _Блэкам_. Но у него были свои средства, чтобы обеспечить Регулуса. Он так же сделал копии книг из семейной библиотеки и снял чары, наложенные на старый дом.

-Значит, это наш дом теперь, пап? Так здорово! 

Орион тихо рассмеялся, наслаждаясь атмосферой. Если подумать... Он скосил глаза на окно, в которое мог видеть озеро. В доме Блэков всегда было тихо. Этикет не позволяет повышать голос, даже если это детские игры. Но какой в этом смысл? Он не думал о подобном, потому что вырос в такой среде. Регулуса это теперь не касалось. Мальчик мог бегать по дому и смеяться, сколько он хотел.

-Но чем мне заняться? - задумался Орион, откидываясь на спинку стула и складывая руки на груди. 

Регулус на удивление спокойно воспринял факт, что больше не увидит мать и брата. Хотя он больше всего времени проводил с отцом, так что это неудивительно, вероятно. Орион лишь испытывал сожаление, что его сын походил на него в этом отношении.

Они переселились в Бирмингем, так что не встретят много знакомых здесь. Орион наклонил голову, раздумывая. Может, стоило выбрать другую страну, раз он не отправит сына в Хогвартс? Нет, стоит подождать. Спешить им некуда. 

Он оставил Министерство, так что ему нужна новая работа. Если вспомнить, он никогда не думал о профессии. Где его знания могут пригодиться? Задаваться подобными вопросами _необычно_. Орион усмехнулся, поднимаясь. Похоже, покинуть семью было его лучшим решением. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

-Так он _действительно_ был недоволен, - пробормотал Октавиан, заработав раздраженный взгляд от Арктуруса. - Что? Это правда.

Арктурус вновь уставился на кольцо на своем столе. Такого поворота событий он не ожидал. 

То бешенство и магия, исходящие от Ориона. Его холодные глаза. Как Арктурус проглядел момент, когда его сын решил, что Блэки его враги? Нет. _Их_ враги.

Орион забрал лишь младшего сына, разорвав связь с Блэками. Этот ребенок особенный. Арктурус думал так же, потому что Регулус напоминал его самого. Но для Ориона это отличалось. Почему?

-Почему он полюбил лишь младшего? - пробормотал Арктурус.

Леди Принц хмыкнула.

-Это очевидно, разве нет? Жизнь любого из нас одинакова. Соблюдай традиции, вырасти наследника и уйди на покой. Твой старший внук наследник семьи. Вальбурга и Орион долго его ждали, верно? А потом Вальбурга родила еще одного сына. Сомневаюсь, что они были готовы к такому. Честно говоря, я относилась к Эйлин так, как относились ко мне в детстве. У меня был пример. Блэкам был нужен наследник, не два ребенка.

-Думаю, Орион почувствовал себя отцом по-настоящему, - кивнул Октавиан. - И, откровенно говоря, Арктурус, он никогда не пылал любовью к другим. Даже к тебе.

-...Знаю.

По сути, Арктурус уже должен был исключить из семьи хотя бы Ориона, забрав внука к матери. Но Орион убет любого, кто тронет его сына. Арктурус мог отречься от обоих, ведь Регулус не наследник семьи. Но он не сделал этого. 

-Ты знаешь, где они? - спросила Северина.

-Нет, Орион все оставил. Я начинаю понимать, как вы себя чувствовали, когда Эйлин сбежала.

Лорд и Леди Принц переглянулись. У них было тоже мнение, что и у Арктуруса. В отличие от их дочери, Орион не вернется.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Марволо поморщился, заметив, что положил уже шестую ложку сахара в кофе, все думая о том вечере. Абраксас покачал головой, читая газету.

-Не знаю, что меня больше удивляет. Прошлое Дамблдора или выходка Ориона.

-Он правда оставил семью? - нахмурился Нотт. - Хотя... Может, не стоит удивляться.

-Разве это не странно? - Фенрир отставил кружку. - Он ведь никогда не выделялся, оставляя все дела жене.

-Не совсем, - задумался Малфой. - Его просто все не интересовало. 

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Я лишь помню, что он интересовался рунами, не более того. Все остальное не имело значения для него. Но он был хорош во всем, за что брался. Тоже с людьми. Он никогда не проявлял к кому-то теплых чувств. Даже к Вальбурге. Любой мог сказать, что их брак просто формальность. Но с Дамблдором...

Марволо кивнул. Его самого поразило количество магии, что таилось в Орионе Блэке. Он всегда был так силен? 

-Это так странно, что он выбрал младшего сына? - поинтересовался он. - Регулус кажется необычным ребенком.

-Я никогда с ним не говорил, - нахмурился Кит. - Но это странно. Чистокровные маги отдают приоритет наследникам, так как они будут в ответе за будущее семьи. 

-Так парень полюбил мальчишку и пошел против семьи, чтобы защитить его? - усмехнулся Сивый. - А он неплох. И что теперь будет?

Остальные пожали плечами.

-Я слышал, что Арктурус еще не отрекся от него. И это после случившегося в Министерстве. Но Орион уничтожил свадебный контракт, так что он и Вальбурга больше не женаты.

-У нее осталось все состояние и наследник, - заметил Розье. - Но, должен признать, это не выглядит хорошо для нее. Учитывая ее характер, выглядит так, будто с ней невозможно жить до такой степени, что можно бросить все.

-Может так и есть, - фыркнул Лестрейндж. - Мои сыновья ее на дух не переносят. К тому же, Орион мог и не бросать семью из-за Дамблдора. Всем было в радость видеть, как старик сбежал.

Марволо фыркнул. Он тоже был доволен, но больше его заботили Орион и Регулус. Слизерину не понравилось, когда директор достал палочку тогда, и он инстинктивно поспешил к ним, даже зная, что старик не был угрозой мальчику. Почему-то малыш запал ему в душу. Это казалось странным, но он чувстоввал себя так, будто мальчик разделял его взгляд на мир.

-Видимо, это из-за слухов, что Арктурус хотел сделать наследником младшего внука. Если Орион так защитен, то он мог решить, что это слишком опасно для ребенка.

-Логично, - согласился Марволо. - Подозреваю, в младшую школу он его не отправит. Думаете, он отправит его в Хогвартс после такого?

-Сомнительно.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Орион потер бровь, наблюдая, как муж его сестры играет с Регулусом в шахматы. Лукреция прислала ему письмо пару дней назад, уверяя, что не замышляет ничего дурного. Он знал, что это так, поэтому разрешил им прийти. 

-Это было ожидаемо, - вздохнула она при встрече, обнимая его. - Ты никогда не отказывался от того, что любил.

Она и Игнатиус спокойно отнеслись к его поступку. Пусть они чистокровные маги, но больше ценили семью, а не обычаи. С ними так же прибыл Альфард.

-Давно я не видел мою сестру такой злой и растерянной одновременно, - хихикнул он. - Я принес сладости и книги для Реджи.

Так они все закончили в гостиной с чаем и разговорами. Альфард уверился, что Реджи поглощен игрой, и наклонился к троюродному брату.

-У вас все хорошо? - серьезно уточнил он. - Если нужна помощь, только скажи.

-Все хорошо, Альфард. Даже лучше, чем было до этого. 

-О ней этого не скажешь, - хмыкнула Лукреция, покачивая чашкой. - Она не пользуется такой уж популярностью, как привыкла думать.

Альфард фыркнул, разглядывая Ориона. Пока его сестра была красива, как и все Блэки, но Орион мог найти кого-то получше еще в юности. Он просто не интересовался отношениями, вот их и женили. Но теперь разница стала очевидна.

_Красивая женщина, всегда жадная до власти и слышавшая лишь себя, которую бросили даже с наследником могущественной семьи._

_Красивый и холодный мужчина, забравший любимого сына, нающий такое, чего не знал почти никто, и не боящийся последствий._

Приоритеты Ориона стали очевидны в тот вечер. Пока он пошел наперекор традициям, многих восхитило, что он готов на подобное ради ребенка.

-Она может быть испугана хотя, - произнес Альфард. - В конце концов, Арктурус не только не отрекся от тебя. Он так и не назвал Сириуса наследником.

Глаза Ориона сузились. Игнатиус потрепал Регулуса по голове и чуть усмехнулся.

-Но теперь он знает лучше, чем продолжать свои игры. 

_Иначе семья начнет раскалываться на две части._

-Вы теперь будете нас навещать? - полюбопытствовал Реджи. 

-Конечно, малыш. Кстати. - Лукреция покосилась в сторону кухни. - Ты еще на завел нового эльфа, брат?

Орион скривился. Его сестра прекрасно знала, что он не умел готовить.

-Уже занимаюсь этим. Мы с Регулусом решили открыть кофейню.

-Кофейню? - удивился Альфард. - В Косой Аллее?

-Нет, недалеко отсюда. Я уже купил небольшое здание.

Игнатиус потер подбородок, скосив глаза на довольного ребенка. 

-Эта маленькая белка не объест посетителей хотя?

-Эй! - возмутился Регулус. - Я буду помогать с готовкой!

Взрослые усмехнулись, зная его тягу к вкусной и сладкой еде.

-Ну, я понимаю выбор места, - пробормотала сестра Ориона. 

Среди маглов было безопаснее теперь, как бы иронично это не звучало.

Лукреция и ее муж переглянулись. Следующий вечер чистокровных магов точно расставит все на свои места.

________________________________________________________________________________

Орион наклонил голову, изучая газету. 

Очевидно, Принцам удалось создать зелье, помогающее оборотням сохранять рассудок в полнолуние. Они постоянно улучшали зелье, находя разные комбинации ингредиентов. Благодаря этому, для зелья требовались широко распространенные ингредиенты, что обеспечивало доступную цену на него. Ходили слухи, что у оборотней появилась отдельная школа, так что теперь молодые волки могли получить образование и найти работу. 

Шаг вперед для общества. Орион хмыкнул про себя. Это могло бы произойти раньше, если бы волшебники так не зацикливались на прошлом. Ну, его это не касалось, даже если у него было подозрение, кто конкретно помогал оборотням.

Хотя ему была любопытна одна вещь. _Том Реддл действительно отпустил прошлое?_ Орион редко пересекался с ним в школе, но помнил его взгляд, направленный на Дамблдора. _Ненависть._ Но теперь Марволо Слизерин полностью игнорировал старика. Впрочем, со смешком признал Орион, как и все остальные. Удивительно, но поступок Ориона взбудоражил людей больше, чем прошлое Альбуса Дамблдора. Потому что постепенно директор Хогвартса сам становился прошлым. 

После Гриндевальда в Британии не было серьезных событий, требующих участия Дамблдора. Так что слава старика начала меркнуть. Чистокровные маги, которые могли создать ему проблемы, смотрели на Лорда Слизерина и следовали за ним в будущее...

_...Орион сел в центр нарисованного кровью круга и сосредоточил магию на рунах. Символы на полу вспыхнули, а пламя свечей дрогнуло._

_-Здраствуй, Ариана._

_Призрачная девушка с голубыми глазами перед ним улыбнулась._

_-Мне нравится имя, что Реджи дал мне._

_Поэтому Регулус все еще звал ее Алиана._

_-Почему он?_

_-Это была случайность. Я просто парила вокруг тех, кто излучал сильную магию. Но лишь Реджи смог меня увидеть. Даже Альбус не видит. Хотя он всегда видел лишь то, что хотел._

_-И тебя это устраивает?_

_-Ничего уже не исправить. Возможно, это хорошо. Меньше причин цепляться за прошлое. Том это понял. Он хотел сделать кое-что очень глупое, но опомнился._

_-Ты ему помогла._

_Ариана мягко улыбнулась, подтверждая догадку Ориона._

_-Спасибо, что ты рядом с моим сыном._

_-Я тоже этому рада..._

Дамблдор лишь цеплялся за прошлое. Война с таким человеком ничего не стоит. Слизерин сделал правильно, когда решил просто забыть о его существовании.

Орион взглянул поверх газеты. Пока он не имел ничего против оборотней, почему Фенрир Сивый в его кофейне? Обсуждает с Регулусом ванильные крекеры, не меньше. Нет сомнений, что мальчик знал, кто перед ним. Но серьезно, почему каждый день в кофейню приходят оборотни? Неужели их территория неподалеку? 

Орион мельком глянул на остальных посетителей. Он мог отличить магов среди них, но не переживал. Лукреция рекомендовала это место нескольким знакомым, часто появляясь здесь.

Идея с кофейней была неплохой. Он нанял несколько маглорожденных, знающих толк в готовке и обслуживании, и нового домового эльфа по имени Маффин. Она была рада помогать и по дому, и на работе. Главное, что ему и Регулусу было весело.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_...Его раздирали ненависть и ликование. Он был сильнейшим. Ему лишь надо избавиться от помехи. Чертов старик ему не соперник. Даже если при мыслях о нем гнев раздирает внутренности и мешает мыслить здраво. Но он уже позаботился о своей душе, так что это не проблема для него. Его никто не победит. Он улыбается, видя в отражении красные глаза со змеиными зрачками..._

...Марволо резко сел в постели, держась за голову. Он не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда ему снились кошмары. Возможно, когда он пытался создать крестраж? Мужчина сглотнул, опуская руки на кровать.

 _Красные глаза._ Как малыш узнал? Или это причина, почему Орион так защищает мальчика? Нет, скорее, это _одна_ из причин. 

Слизерин перевел взгляд на часы. Кофейня "Алиана" должна быть уже открыта. Ему надоело раздраженно фыркать, когда Фенрир хвалился новым походом туда. Пусть Орион не был против оборотней, но к своему сыну он никого так просто не подпустит, поэтому Марволо медлил. Но он правда хотел поговорить с Регулусом и самим Орионом. 

Марволо направился в душ, думая о своих планах. У него была новая идея, еще ему нужно быть на званом вечере влиятельных семей через пару дней. Но он решил сначала сходить в кофейню. Остальное может подождать, он ничего от этого не потеряет.

________________________________________________________________________________________

-Бизнес, значит, - протянула Друэлла. - Совсем неплохо. Хоть маглы и бесполезны, но на них можно заработать.

-Твоя правда, - кивнула Лукреция, делая глоток из своего бокала. 

Проходящая мимо Вальбурга сморщила нос.

-Даже если это так, связываться с такого рода делом оскорбительно для чистокровных.

-Сказала та, кто в жизни не работала, - криво усмехнулся Сигнус. - Ах да, ты все пыталась продолжить род Блэков. Похвально. 

-Мягко стелешь, а яда на десятерых хватит, брат, - хмыкнул Альфард. - И все в точку.

Вальбурга вспыхнула, заметив косые взгляды окружающих.

-Рождение наследника одна из главных задач для нашей семьи. Вы знаете, что Сириус продолжит историю нашей семьи.

-Тогда запиши его на уроки этикета, - посоветовала Северина Принц, плавно подходя к Лукреции. - Если он разобьет еще одну старинную вазу в доме Лонгботтомов, Августа будет вне себя.

Вальбурга прикусила язык. Она думала, что лишь Лонгботтомы знают о недавней истерике ее сына. Мальчишка совсем разбаловался!

-Я об этом позабочусь, - ответила она. - Лукреция, дорогая, ты не видела Лорда Слизерина сегодня?

-Его не было.

Стоящий неподалеку Яксли хмыкнул.

-Он таки решил сходить в кофейню. Смело.

Абраксас фыркнул и пояснил, заметив вопросительный взгляд Сигнуса.

-Он и Регулус знакомы. Видимо, он хочет спросить у Ориона о его обучении.

-Ах, младшая школа, - понял Сигнус. - Сомневаюсь, что Орион пойдет на это. Хотя он ведь был знаком с Марволо в юности, нет? Мне показалось, что они давно знакомы, потому что Марволо это упомянул однажды.

-Кажется, так, - кивнул Малфой. - Хотя Орион был не в восторге от него тогда. 

Абраксас тогда пытался познакомить их, чтобы Орион присоединился к их кругу, но тот оказался на удивление тверд в решении не сближаться с другими. Оглядываясь назад, стоило ожидать, что Орион Блэк не отступит от решения бросить семью Блэк ради _настоящей_ семьи. Видя такой поступок, Абраксас даже начал проводить больше времени с собственным сыном, чтобы не превратиться в отчужденного родственника для него.

-К чему был вопрос, Вальбурга? - прищурился Альфард. - Уже ищешь нового мужа? 

Окружающие скрыли усмешки, пока Вальбурга раздраженно зыркнула на брата.

-Я лишь поинтересовалась, потому что хочу обсудить с Лордом Слизерином обучение Сириуса. Но раз ты так хочешь знать, то я раздумываю о новом браке. В конце концов, Сириусу нужен отец.

-И воспитание, - хмыкнула Августа Лонгботтом, появляясь будто из воздуха. - Та ваза была очень дорога мне. Надеюсь, к выбору мужа ты подойдешь ответственно, Вальбурга. Одна ты явно не справляешься.

Вальбурга заглушила унижение от ее слов, выпрямляясь.

-Как я и сказала, я об этом позабочусь. И я найду хорошего мужа, достойного растить наследника могущественной чистокровной семьи.

-Если он признает твоего сына наследником, ты имеешь в виду.

Стоящие в полукругу маги повернулись на голос Арктуруса, размеренно идущего к ним с Октавианом и Бартемиусом. Вальбурга нервно замерла.

-Признает? О чем ты говорить, Арктурус?..

Ледяные глаза Лорда Блэка заставили ее замолчать.

-Мне следует повторять все по два раза, Вальбурга? Я назвал своего преемника годы назад. 

Вот теперь все в зоне слышимости затаили дыхание. Глаза Вальбурги расширились в непонимании и страхе.

-Но Регулус больше не часть семьи Блэк!

Это была ее ошибка. Бокал в руке Лукреции почти треснул. Арктурус растянул губы в ледяной улыбке.

_-Ты думаешь, у тебя есть право решать, кто является семьей?_

Вальбурга почти попятилась, резко вспомнив _тот вечер_. У Ориона и Арктуруса все же есть похожие черты, очевидно.

-Я не отрекся ни от моего внука, ни от сына. Регулус - мой единственный преемник.

Лукреция поставила бокал на столик. Альфард и Сигнус прищурились. Друэлла и Игнатиус сложили руки на груди. Абраксас затаил дыхание, только сейчас заметив, что пятеро из них стояли все это время вместе. Они с одной стороны, Вальбурга - с другой, а Арктурус - с третьей.

-Ты не отступаешь от своих слов, отец, - протянула Лукреция. _\- Как и Орион._ Ты думаешь, он не снимет с тебя голову, если ты подвергнешь _его_ сына опасности?

Арктурус едва заметно наклонил голову, изучая их взглядом. Уголки его губ чуть приподнялись.

-Я сам сниму с любого голову, если кто-то станет угрожать _моей_ семье. Неважно, где живет и что делает моя семья. Мое решение это не изменит. - Арктурус вновь посмотрел на Вальбургу. - А мое слово -закон в семье Блэк. Или ты забыла об этом, Вальбурга?

-К-кончено, нет, - торопливо уверила она, чуть склонив голову. - Я просто... То есть...

Арктурус отвернулся от нее, потеряв интерес, и перевел взгляд на Северину.

-Жаль портить тебе вечер, но я бы хотел обсудить с тобой кое-что.

-Разумеется.

Напряжение, до этого витавшее в воздухе, рассеялось и все вновь ожили. Игнатиус переглянулся с женой.

_Этот вечер и правда расставил все на свои места._


	4. his husband's son

Все внимание Ориона, стоящего у лестницы на второй этаж, сосредоточилось на Марволо. Серые глаза будто почернели от магии. Его взгляд заставил Слизерина чуть замедлиться, настолько он был тяжелым. Казалось, что Блэк раздумывал о том, как убить его, пока Марволо шел к прилавку, за которым на табуретке стоял Регулус.

-Мистер Змей, - поприветствовал он.

Взгляд Ориона потерял свою интенсивность. Сам мужчина двинулся к сыну.

-Рад вновь видеть тебя, малыш, - произнес Марволо. - Орион.

-Том.

Марволо невольно улыбнулся. Как он и думал. _Угроза._

-Удивлен, что ты понял.

-Ты и тогда лучился самодовольством.

Слизерин хмыкнул и посмотрел на ребенка.

-Что-нибудь посоветуешь?

-Ванильные крекеры. Я помогал их готовить, - гордо поделился Реджи.

Улыбка Марволо была искренней, так что Орион хмыкнул и расслабился. Мужчины оставили мальчика блюсти порядок и заняли дальний столик. Слизерин махнул рукой, получив свой заказ, и установил чары вокруг столика.

-Прости, что так заявился, но мне нужно было поговорить с Регулусом.

-О чем-то глупом. - На пораженный взгляд Марволо Орион лишь пожал плечами. - Какую бы глупость ты не пытался совершить, очевидно, что ты преодолел это.

Голубоглазый волшебник на миг замер. Тогда его плечи чуть осели.

-Так я наконец... - пробормотал он. Марволо потер лицо ладонями. - Хаа. Ради этого стоило видеть кошмары. _Спасибо._

Орион наклонил голову. Том Реддл, нет, _Марволо Слизерин_ отпустил прошлое. Это ответило на ранний вопрос Блэка. Марволо и правда решил оставить ненависть к Дамблдору позади. 

Марволо глубоко вдохнул, наконец отпуская старые переживания. Он сунул в рот крекер и усмехнулся.

-Так вот что постоянно жует Фенрир. Похоже, Регулус ему понравился. Неудивительно. Мы весело провели время под тем столом.

-Реджи знает, кому доверять. - Орион откинулся на спинку стула. - Я не отправлю его в младшую школу.

-Знаю. - Марволо сцепил руки в замок перед собой. - Я начал разрабатывать еще одну идею. Университет.

Орион прищурился, обдумывая это.

-Ты имеешь в виду, ученичество, так? Разумно. Многие профессии требуют серьезного подхода и дополнительных знаний. Лишь две-три школы в мире могут предоставить подобные знания.

-Поэтому я подумал о создании университета. Вместо того, чтобы искать учителя в конкретной области, студенты могут пойти в университет и выбрать профессию по душе. Хотя я удивлен, что такой не создали раньше.

-Традиции. Чистокровные получают основное образование дома, а остальные думают, что Хогвартс - это предел для них.

-Вот как.

Они помолчали. Марволо отпил из кружки с кофе, отмечая приятный мятный вкус. Похоже, что дела у двух Блэков шли отлично. К ним протанцевал Регулус и Орион отменил чары Марволо.

-Что такое, Реджи?

-Мистер Змей теперь будет нас навещать, я хочу узнать его вкусы.

Это был не вопрос. Марволо тонко усмехнулся, понимая, что малыш прав.

-Если твой отец не против, я готов обсудить это за горячим шоколадом.

Реджи уставился на отца большими теплыми глазами и Орион тут же улыбнулся.

-Я не против.

-Я расскаже тебе, что любит он, - шепнул Регулус Марволо, когда Орион оставил их вдвоем за столиком.

-По рукам.

Орион внутренне фыркнул, слыша каждое слово (он собственноручно зачаровывал это здание, в конце концов). Кажется, его сын решил поработать еще и свахой. Орион не думал о Марволо в таком плане, но... Уголки его губ предательски дернулись, стоило ему представить выражение лица Вальбурги, если она узнает. _Мерлин, что за зрелище это будет._

______________________________________________________________________________________

Лицо Ориона аж перекосило, стоило ему увидеть Арктуруса на пороге. Лукреция рядом с тем беспомощно пожала плечами.

-Либо так, либо кофейня. Не думаю, что люди оценили бы, что ты залил их кофе его кровью, - любезно сказала она. - Я побуду с Регулусом.

-Он в кабинете, с Марволо.

Арктурус ничем не выдал своего удивления таким развитием событий.

-Красивый дом, - заметил он, проходя за сыном в гостиную. - Совсем не похож на старый.

Они сели в кресла напротив друг друга. Орион подпер щеку рукой, облокатившись на подлокотник и разглядывая отца.

-Опустим любезности. Зачем явился?

-Я уверен, что ты уже слышал, но скажу. Регулус - следующий Лорд Блэк. Пока Вальбурга и Сириус часть семьи, они больше не имеют права распоряжаться основным состоянием Блэков. Это право принадлежит лишь главной ветве. - Арктурус тонко усмехнулся. - Я знаю, назначь я тебя Лордом, ты бы лишь посмеялся надо мной. Назначь я Регулуса, ты бы убил меня.

-Именно это ты сделал, - фыркнул Орион. - Всегда творишь то, что хочешь.

-Как и ты, очевидно. - Арктурус посерьезнел. - Я действительно не заметил, что ты унаследовал от меня больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

-Вот только это ничего не меняет. Ты можешь быть дедом Регулуса, но отцом для меня ты, вероятно, не был никогда. Всего лишь Лорд семьи, ждущий наследника. Тоже самое относится ко мне и Сириусу, полагаю.

Арктурус молча кивнул. Это его вина, что Орион стал таким равнодушным. По крайней мере, у него появился Регулус. Иначе история бы повторилась. Арктурус серьезно думал, что Сириус бы взбунтовался в итоге и семья Блэк прекратила бы свое существование.

-Думаешь, все будет так просто? - продолжил Орион. Его глаза отлили сталью, выдавая его настоящие чувства. - Мне нужен лишь Регулус. Реджи будет выбирать то, что хочет, а не то, что должен в глазах чистокровных. Семья Блэк станет посмешищем по твоей вине.

-Этого не будет, - улыбнулся Арктурус, обнажая зубы. - Семья Блэк выше всех остальных именно потому, что не боится ни прошлого, ни настоящего, ни будущего. Даже если нас назовут изгоями или монстрами, в нашей силе и решениях не посмеют сомневаться. Это никогда не изменится. Не поэтому ли все обсуждали твой _поступок_ , а не _слова_ о Дамблдоре?

Орион не ответил, признавая правоту отца. Хоть Дамблдору и достались возмущения в газетах и косые взгляды, но больше обсуждений вызвал именно Орион.

-Ты знаешь, что мои слова закон в семье, - произнес Арктурус, положив на столик знакомое золотое кольцо. - Я сказал, что все состояние и титул перейдут лишь Регулусу. Вальбурга и ее сын не посмеют ничего сделать, потому что это будет бесполезно.

-...Ясно.

Орион так и не взял кольцо в руки, но позже позволил Реджи забрать его себе, не отрицая жест отца. Но Арктурус навсегда запомнил этот момент. _Когда его сын дал понять, что всегда будет готов уничтожить его, посчитав врагом._

____________________________________________________________________________

Филиус потер переносицу, устав от мельтешения Альбуса. Гораций закатил глаза, сворачивая газету. 

Газеты все еще пестрели новостями о новом магическом университете "Дельфини" на границе Британии. Волшебники могли выбрать профессию по душе и обучаться там, не занимаясь поисками достойного учителя. В отличие от других своих проектов, в университет Марволо Слизерин вложился основательно, став директором. 

Слизнорт очень хотел побывать там, узнав подробности от своих бывших студентов. Очевидно, они были в восторге. В университет принимали всех, но у чистокровных оказалось преимущество. Так как они обучали детей дома и имели больший доступ к магическим знаниям, то могли отправить в университет членов семьи, не окончивших школу. Говорили, что в университете даже начали составлять программу для тех, кто не имел всех необходимых школьных знаний, но уже определился с карьерой. Из-за этого часть чистокровных забрали детей из Хогвартса.

-Хватит мельтешить, Альбус, мешаешь, - рыкнула Помона, изучая программу университета. - Я хочу отправить рекомендации для нескольких моих барсуков. Лучше займись своими львами.

Минерва вздохнула, хотя была согласна с ней. Мало того, что слизеринцы полностью игнорировали существование гриффиндорцев, так многие вообще покинули школу ради университета. Это оставило львов смущенными и неуверенными. Макгонагалл знала, что некоторые хотели в Дельфини, но переживали, что им откажут из-за их прошлых нападок на факультет Слизерина.

-Но я... - Альбус оборвал себя. - Такими темпами число студентов, поступающих в Хогвратс, уменьшится. Если они перейдут на домашнее обучение...

-Они получают нормальное образование, - отрезал Флитвик, потеряв терпение. - Твоя сестра даже этого не имела!

Все вздрогнули. Альбус на миг прикрыл глаза. Филиус поморщился, поняв, что погорячился.

-Прости, Альбус. 

-Все нормально, - пробормотал Дамблдор.

Флитвик был прав. Альбус думал, что учить детей дома не лучшая идея, потому что вспоминал Ариану. Теперь он так же вспоминал ледяные слова Ориона Блэка. Директор не представлял, откуда мужчина это узнал, но его слова ударили в самое сердце. Альбуса даже не волновало, что его критиковали незнакомые люди, а штат смотрел с жалостью. Он был слишком поглощен муками совести. Он даже не следил за событиями вокруг и одним из последних узнал о ситуации в семье Блэк.

 _Орион не побоялся бросить все ради ребенка, а ты?_ Внутренний голос, спрашивающий это у Альбуса, странно походил на голос Геллерта. _Арктурус не побоялся сделать свою позицию известной._ Кто бы подумал, что темная семья ценит семейные узы куда больше, чем так называемый символ света?

Сначала Альбус думал, что это какой-то сложный план. Он все четче видел _Тома_ в Марволо Слизерине. Он думал, что Том придет в Хогвартс, что будет собирать людей, что он обрушит свою ненависть на Альбуса и мир в целом. Но ничего не произошло. Лишь столкновение с Орионом Блэком открыло Альбусу глаза.

 _Он единственный, кто цепляется за прошлое._ Том оставил прошлое позади и теперь идет вперед, забыв о Дамблдоре. Как будто единственный человек, кто видел не только иллюзию лидера света, созданную Альбусом, решил, что Дамблдор не стоит его внимания. Альбус подвел Геллерта, сестру, брата и Тома. Один в тюрьме, вторая мертва, а двое других забыли о нем. 

Это... причиняло боль. 

_________________________________________________________________________

-Я хочу стать отцом для Реджи, - серьезно сказал Марволо. - Я знаю, что это много просить у тебя, но я правда люблю его как сына и...

-Окей, - ответил Орион, не отрываясь от книги.

-...Что?

-Ты думаешь, я не заметил зелье кровного усыновления в ящике стола?

-...

-Серьезно?

Марволо кашлянул, пока Нагайна давила смех, выползая из спальни. 

-Я заколдовал этот ящик.

-И я лучше тебя в подобных чарах.

-...Так...это да?

-Ты ведь еще имеешь все конечности.

-Думаешь, Реджи согласится?

-Кто, ты думаешь, оставил крошки на том столе, пока тебя не было?

-Хах. Тогда ты видел и другой ящик.

-Какой ящик?

-Никакой!

-Хмм.

_________________________________________________________________________

Зелье кровного усыновления добавило Регулусу кровь Марволо, отчего в глазах мальчика появились голубые искорки, а скулы заострились, как у Слизерина. Все понявший на ежегодном балу чистокровных Абраксас почти схватился за сердце.

-Как ты мог не позвать меня на свадьбу? - негодующе спросил он у Марволо. - Что это еще такое?

-Поддерживаю, - прошипела Друэлла, чуть не тряся Ориона. 

-Мы еще не поженились, - торопливо пояснил Слизерин, отодвигаясь от дымящихся Лестрейнджей. - Так просто было правильнее.

Регулус довольно кивнул, обнимая хихикающую Беллатрису. Орион же краем глаза заметил реакцию бывшей жены и подавил смех. 

-Ты в порядке, Вальбурга, дорогая? - участлива уточнила Северина, подавая той бокал вина. - Больно ты побледнела... и позеленела.

Вальбурга тряхнула головой, пытаясь стереть с лица шок.

-Я-я в порядке, просто поперхнулась, - выдавила она.

-Думаю, тебе стоит присесть. Уверена, твой партнер тебя проводит. Кстати, поздравляю тебя, было печально видеть, как ты всегда приходишь на встречи одна.

-И правда, - хмыкнула Августа, проходя к Ориону и Марволо. - Теперь ты наконец можешь больше времени уделять сыну, закончив устраивать личную жизнь.

Ближайшие волшебники не скрывали согласные кивки и насмешливые взгляды. Вальбурга вспыхнула и поспешила скрыться, стараясь не смотреть на пару, уже окруженную множеством людей.

_Блэк и Слизерин? Вот это пара!_

_Великолепный дуэт, должна признать. Две древние семьи объединились._

_Наверняка их союз будет поразительным. Они так заботятся о будущем поколении._

_Кровное усыновление, кто бы подумал!_

_Они точно будут любящими родителями. Думаете, они заведут еще детей?_

Лукреция наклонилась к брату.

-Так ты нашел второй ящик?

-Конечно, - усмехнулся Орион. - Реджи хранил там письма от своего дорогого друга.

Марволо и Регулус скуксились, вызвав смешки у знакомых.

-Я же сказал, он найдет.

-Черт.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Орион закрыл книгу сказок и задул свечу у кровати сына. 

Это отличалось от того, что он когда-то себе представлял. Он делал то, что хотел сам, и нашел настоящую семью. Это стоило того, чтобы столько ждать, просто плывя по течению.

Ориона не волновало, как Вальбурга будет справляться или как Дамблдор переносит всеобщее равнодушие. Его волновало благополучие сына и мужа, не более того. Хотя он был благодарен Ариане Дамблдор за то, что она оказалась куда добрее и мудрее своего бесполезного старшего брата. 

Орион поставил книгу на полку, замечая новое письмо от Ситха. Что ж, когда Регулус поступит в Ильверморни, у него будет превосходный друг там. Реджи мог дружить, с кем хотел, жить, где хотел, делать, что хотел. Похоже, желание, которое Орион загадал, впервые взяв его на руки, полностью сбылось. Просто он не ожидал, что станет частью этого желания или что успеет увидеть его исполнение. Орион склонился на спящим сыном, целуя его в лоб.

_-Когда ты откроешь глаза, все будет хорошо, малыш, как всегда будет отныне._


End file.
